


Last Minute Changes

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Decisions, Established Relationship, Husbands, Ice Cream, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec's on an emergency grocery store run to pick up ice cream for the boys' sleepover with Madzie when his phone rings, and he discovers that the kids have changed their minds about flavours a dozen times since he left.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Last Minute Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelAngel3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAngel3/gifts).



> Prompt from the lovely AngelAngel3 on twitter ([link](https://twitter.com/angelangelthree)) who hopefully has the same name on ao3: "malec + their kids - ice cream favorites"
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, and I hope you like it!

Alec’s grabbing cartons when his phone rings. He sighs, looking around for a place to put down everything he’s already carrying so he can have a free hand. Dammit, he’d _known_ he should’ve gotten a cart.

Alec sets the items down on a display, making sure nothing’s going to actually topple over, then pulls out his phone (it’s Magnus because of course it’s Magnus) and answers.

“Hey, love, what’s up?”

“Umm, just checking when you’ll be back,” Magnus says on the other end, though Alec can barely hear him over the hubbub in the background. “We’ve got… quite the demand for i-c-e c-r-e-a-m over here.”

Alec bites his lips to hold back a laugh as he hears Madzie announce loud and clear, “That spells ice cream!” She sounds very proud of herself, though it’s utterly impossible to hear anything after that for a good thirty seconds due to Raphael and Max literally _howling_ with delight.

Well, it’s not like they hadn’t known what they were signing up for when they’d agreed to have Madzie over for a sleepover with their boys, Alec thinks, rolling his eyes.

“I’m working on it,” Alec says loudly, hoping Magnus can hear him. Fortunately, the noise dies down a little, so maybe the kids have moved a little distance away.

“Okay, and you’ve got the whole list, right?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods. “But when I left, it sounded like the kids were changing their minds every three seconds…”

Magnus laughs. “Yeah, that probably happened a dozen more times before you’d pulled out of the driveway,” he says dryly.

Alec laughs. “Yeah… okay, does Max still want blueberry? I think I saw a blueberry cheesecake one in there.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Blueberry settled on that during the last round of declarations,” Magnus says, pausing for a moment. Alec can hear his muffled voice asking Max for his opinion. “Yeah, blueberry cheesecake has been approved.”

“Okay, and I had pistachio for Raf?” Alec asks, checking his list.

“Nope, lemme check… yeah, he wants liquorice now,” Magnus replies.

Alec is silent for a moment.

“He wants _what?_ ”

“Liquorice, apparently? And if they don’t have it, he’ll settle for the mint chip he kept sneaking out of the freezer last week,’ Magnus says. Alec can _hear_ his raised eyebrows and stern glare in his voice, and he has to stifle a laugh. He doesn’t know how Magnus doesn’t it, but Magnus doesn’t miss _anything._

“Mint chocolate chip, noted,” Alec says, chuckling a little. “And where has Madzie settled? Bubble gum or strawberry still?”

“No, cotton candy,” Magnus says, though he sounds distracted. From the fragments Alec’s hearing, it sounds like Magnus is remediating a dispute on whether one of them should get to monopolise a particular colour of building blocks.

“Okay, cotton candy,” Alec says, making a mental note. “And you’re good with coffee almond and raspberry dark chocolate?”

“Right now, I’d settle for you and a quiet evening in,” Magnus jokes. He’s apparently moved on to judging the constructions the kids have created with the blocks, and Alec can’t help but smile.

“I’ll be home soon,” Alec promises. “And… I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus says. “And yes, I love you too, Blueberry,” he tells their son, who seems to be protesting in the background. “I was just talking to your papa.”

“See you soon, babe,” Alec says. He hangs up and grins, heading back to the ice cream section with a spring in his step. As crazy as their home may be, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now.


End file.
